Doctor Who Time and Space
Doctor Who Time and Space is a fan series and started broadcasting on youtube in 2009 Story Zack Rogers (Daniel Isaac) was having a normal day in 2009, but his day was interupted when a man who was murdered is on his front lawn. He then meets The Doctor (James Burnell) who has just recently regenerated into his 12th form. The two then team up to take out the Axon who has murdered the man in the streets. After defeating the Axon, Zack decides to join the Tardis Crew and travel through time and space with his newly founded friend. They have many different adventures during the first season including taking out a computer virus, escaping World War III, and even defeatin the Master (Nathan Cutcliffe) from taking over the world. When the Doctor and Zack encounter the Master, he has disguised himself as an old friend named Jos, taking on his form prior to his last regeneration. He worns the Doctor of a Crack in Time, and asks if he is allowed access to the tardis to close the hole. This leads to the Master knocking out the Doctor and Zack. Zack doesn't know who the Master is and aimed a pistol at his head, and as the two struggled Zack shot the Master, who was then forced to regenerate and travel to 2009 in his own tardis. The Doctor and Zack also travel to 2009 only to discover that the earth is traveling through the crack in time all the way back until the year it was made then it will be unmade. The Doctor and Zack then are back in the time when they first met each other, so the Doctor uses Zacks computer to find out where the Master is and stop him, only to be confronted by his soldiers when they travelled to his location. The Doctor and Zack then are prisoners of the Master. But they soon escape and return to confront him again. The Doctor is then shot and is forced to regenerate, but is interupted when the Doctor puts the regeneration energy into the time vortex, to end the crack in time. The Doctor then places the Master inside a disk solid and keeps him in there forever. Zack the decides to leave the tardis crew and live his life in 2009. The Doctor then travels away through time and space. In the first episode of Season 2, The Doctor once again meets David Ranch, who was previously seen in Season 1 Episode 6. Together they encounter a deadly infection which has mutated most of earth's population into zombie like creatures. The Doctor and David figure out a way to cure the humans and save the population of Earth. The two then travel to present time 2010, where they both encounter Crastoff, the alien Cromatrite last seen in Time Twins. During the conversation between Crastoff and The Doctor, Crastoff explains that the people the Doctor has met through time and space are actually his helpers, including David. He explains that he has met David several times before, In Season 1 Episodes 2,4 and 6. The Doctor is then bitten and turned into a cromatrite, but with the help of the 13th Doctor, David saves the Doctor. The Doctor realising who David was and what is to happen to him, he explains that he needs him to go to the 1950's to find a computer virus sent back by Crastoff and stay there with it, telling him to let the virus think he is working for him then help the past Doctor. David then travels there and waits for the Season 1 Doctor. The Present Doctor cries and travels in the tardis, crying to the fact that his friend David will die because of the Virus' activation. The Doctor meets up with Zack again, for more adventures through time and space. During the end of Season 2 they encounter the Master who is now in Zack Rogers. The Doctor became a prisoner of war but was saved by David who before he travelled to the 50's came to the Doctor to save him one last time. The Doctor saves Zack by placing the Master's mind inside his own, causing the Doctor to die. He can not regenerate due to the fact that when he encountered the Master before he regenerated. The Doctor sadly dies and is buried outside Zack's home, and David travels to his destiny. Episode List Time and Space consists of 2 seasons running through 2009 and 2010, with 10 episodes for Season 1 and 8 episodes for Season 2 � Season 1 � 1. Atoms of the Axos 2. The Changing of the Guard 3. To Hell and Back 4. The Third War 5. War and Peace 6. Realm of Darkness 7. Time Twins 8. The Master of Worlds 9. A Crack in Time 10 Earthdeath � Season 2 1. Infected 2. Bite of the Cromatrite 3. Defiance of an Illusion 4. Day of Wreckining 5. Missing in the Street 6. TBC 7. Resurrection of the Nemesis 8. Degeneration� Specials X. Invader of the Dead CIN. Two Companions � Monsters and Villains 1. Axons (S1, E1) 2. Virus (S1,E2) 3. Shrunks (S1 E3) 4. Valcroma of Posca (S1, E4/5) 5. Vashtanarada (S1 E6) 6. Cromatrites (S1 E7, S2 E2/3) 7. The Master (S1 E8-10, S2 E7/8) 8. Infected (S2 E1) Heroes and Companions 1. The Doctor (S1/2) 2. Zack Rogers (S1, S2 E4-8) 3. David Ranch (Spoilers) 4. Gregson Ranch (S1 X) 5. Steve (S1 E6) 6. Ben (S1 E6) 7. General Alkins (S1 E5) 8. The 13th Doctor (S1 E7, S2 E2/3) 9. Liam (S2 E5) Actors James Burnell- The Doctor, General Alkins Daniel Isaac- Zack Rogers, Voice of Virus/Axon/Vashtanarada Joshua Ness- Soldier, Steve Chris Ness- Steve Links, Nerd Jacob Edwards- David Ranch Kristian Atkins- Jos/ The Master Nathan Cutcliffe- The Master Daniel Lawrence- Luke Heril Time and Space can be seen by going to this link. www.youtube.com/ballybally1